


The New People In Glenberry

by LadyMorphine



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Basketball, Beach House, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Best Friends, Bikinis, Books, Bookstores, Boyfriends, Cars, Coffee Shops, College, Comfort Food, Cooking, Drunken Flirting, Female Friendship, First Dates, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gifts, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, Hiking, Hipsters, History Jokes, Hot, Hot Chocolate, Hot Tub, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Jewelry, Jogging, Jokes, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Necklaces, Pets, Pool Table, Popularity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Restaurants, Romance, Seaside, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Shoes, Soft Drinks, Softball, Starbucks, Summer, Sunglasses, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, Walks In The Park, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome back to the world of Huniepop!</p><p>In this story meet all new characters both male and female. Get ready for adventure of love, dates, and above all friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Stats

Aimee Fairyton was awaiting the arrival of Kyu, the master Love Fairy.  
She pulled at the ends of her magma colored hair.

Kyu finally entered, and Aimee sat up straight.

''Well now that you've graduated from The Love Fairy Academy. You've got some work to do,'' Kyu told her and handed her a HunieBee with a list of single people on it.

Name: Grace Yates  
birthday: December 5  
age: 21  
nationality: American  
occupation: personal trainer  
education: college 2 years  
sex: female  
height: ''5'5''  
weight: 109 lbs  
hair color: brown  
eye color: violet Libido: a little high  
hobby: jogging  
favorite color: Violet  
favorite hangout: hiking trail  
favorite season: Summer

''Grace used to be a fat girl way back in elementary and high school. Sure doesn't look like she was ever 200+ pounds does she?'' said Kyu  
''Well of course not,'' said Aimee shyly.

Name: Hunter Yates  
Birthday: December 5  
age: 21  
nationality: American  
occupation: Film Director  
education: college 4 years  
sex: male  
height:''6'2''  
weight: 169  
hair color: brown hair  
eye color: violet  
libido: normal  
favorite color: army green  
favorite hangout: arcade  
favorite season: Summer

''This is Grace's twin brother. Hottie isn't he? He's extremely conservative in his ways due to him and his sister being raise in The Bible Belt or The Dirty South. So if he's hard to find a match for don't worry,'' said Kyu.  
''Well ok,'' said Aimee.  
''If the rest are like Hunter I'm dead,'' thought Aimee.

Name: Gavin Mariono  
Birthday: January 1  
age: 21  
nationality: American  
occupation: Videoplace gamer  
education: college 4 years  
sex: male  
height: ''6'3''  
weight: 170  
hair color: Auburn  
eye color: green  
libido: normal  
favorite color: hot pink  
favorite hangout: bar  
favorite season: Winter

''Ah, Gavin. The world famous gamer on Videoplace. He has hordes of shitty fanfiction's written about him, because he's so hot and so popular. 11 million subscribers and counting. Be sure to find someone that isn't headed into a relationship with him just for his fame, that's probably the worst thing you could do,'' said Kyu  
''Isn't he the cousin of the last guy you helped out?'' asked Aimee.  
''That was a different Gavin,'' said Kyu.

Name: Hannah Wellington  
Birthday: June 31  
age: 25  
nationality: English  
occupation: Cook  
education: collage 2 year  
sex: female  
height: ''5'10''  
weight: 134  
hair color: black  
eye color: blue  
libido: Conservative  
favorite color: Crimson  
favorite Hangout: Beach  
favorite season: Spring.

''Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. She's never had a boyfriend and she's a virgin because she get weird around guys,'' said Kyu.  
''Dammit! Another one like Hunter!'' thought Aimee.  
''She's definitely going to be as hard to find a date for as Hunter,'' said Kyu.

Name: Campbell Von Kaiser  
birthday: June 21  
age: 26  
nationality: German  
occupation: Film Producer  
Education: college 6 years  
sex: male  
height: ''5'8''  
weight: 111 lbs  
hair color: Strawberry blonde  
eye color: orange  
libido: high favorite color: black  
favorite hangout: Movie theater  
favorite season: Autumn

''Campbell broke up with his girlfriend up with his girlfriend 3 month ago, and now he's on the rebound. So it might be a great idea to hit him as one of your first clients,'' said Kyu.  
''He seems pretty cool,'' said Aimee.  
Kyu rolled her eyes.

name: Brian Carver  
birthday: October 31  
age: 31  
nationality: Irish  
occupation: stripper  
education: college dropout  
sex: male  
height: ''5'11''  
weight: 150 lbs  
hair color: burgundy  
eye color: purple  
libido: normal  
favorite color: light blue  
favorite hangout: theater  
favorite season: winter 

''Oh, my God Brian the stripper. He's had 21 girlfriend since he was thirteen! He'll probably be one of your great challenges, to find a soulmate to please him,'' said Kyu.  
''Dammit! A third one Lordy, you've got to be kidding me!'' thought Aimee.

name: Chanel Breeland  
birthday: July 4  
age: 18  
nationality: American  
occupation: student  
education: in college  
sex: female  
Height: ''4'10''  
weight: 90 lbs  
hair color: blue  
eye color: blue  
libido: high  
favorite color: green  
favorite hangout: park  
favorite season: spring

''Ah, another Megabitch like Audrey. Raised in The Bible Belt as a preacher's daughter. She's used to getting her way, spoiled rotten as a kid. She at times uses her fake conservative religiousness. Too guilt others,'' said Kyu.  
''Well alright,'' said Aimee

name: Kayla O'Miles  
birthday: May 29  
age:23  
nationality: Canadian  
occupation: one of the Senator's many assistants  
education: 5 year college  
sex: female  
Height:''6'1''  
weight: 140 lbs  
hair color: Platinum blonde  
eye color: black  
libido: conservative  
favorite hangout: Galaiwagh Bar  
favorite season: spring

''Kayla. Perfectionist. Smart dresser. But totally boring. Your going to need all your lessons to deal with this chick,'' said Kyu  
''Easy,'' said Aimee.

name: Travis Laverne  
birthday: June 31  
age: 29  
nationality: French  
occupation: Photographer for a fetish magazine  
education: college 2 year  
sex: Male  
height: ''6'7''  
weight: 190 lbs  
hair color: purple  
eye color: gold  
libido: high  
favorite hangout: Sensation's Nightclub  
favorite season: Winter

''A guy looking for a girl who's not afraid to get Freak-aye get one for him and you will be grateful,'' said Kyu  
''Shouldn't be too hard,'' said Aimee.

name: Marci Daniels  
birthday: August 29  
age: 29  
nationality: Cajun  
occupation: model  
education: college 2 year  
sex: female  
height: ''5'1''  
weight: 100 lbs  
hair color: brown  
eye color: crimson  
libido: high  
favorite hangout: Sensation's Nightclub  
favorite season: spring

''Marci over here hasn't had a boyfriend in 5 years so, make sure you get her a good guy,'' said Kyu.  
'' Alright,'' said Aimee.

''Now off you go!'' said Kyu.

''Wait what?'' said Aimee.


	2. First Time In Glenberry

Aimee hit ground when she got up she found herself in her human form and by the beach.

''Well great,'' thought Aimee. ''Now I'm here in my human form with no idea where my clients are,''.

''Might as well have a little fun before starting with my clients tomorrow,'' thought Aimee, as she walked twords the bar on the beach. A skinny as a twig bartender was behind the bar serving drinks.

''What'll it be?'' the bartender asked Aimee.

''A New Orleans Fizz,'' said Aimee.

''One New Orleans Fizz coming right up,'' said the bartender.

''Here you go,'' said the bartender giving her, her drink. Aimee payed her and walked to the boardwalk. It was quite large it had an arcade, a candy shop, a McTacoHut, a Crazy Burger, a T-shirt shop, and a plenty of games.

It wasn't long before Aimee met a middle-aged woman named Jessie.

''So what exactly happened to your daughter, Jessie?'' asked Aimee.

Jessie sighed.'' She doesn't see me anymore because of the lifestyle I live,''. Jessie told Aimee.

''Well the only reason you got into the porn industry in the first place, was to provide for her. It was the only way you could,'' said Aimee.

At that moment her HunieBee buzzed.  
Aimee looked at the text she got from Kyu.  
9:06 p.m.  
Kyu: Aimee, two new cilents have been added, Austin Karkowski and Alexa Alexandrian  
9:08 p.m.  
Aimee: More?! You've got to be kidding me?!  
9:12 p.m.  
Kyu: nope

 

Aimee put the HunieBee back in pocket.  
''Who was that?'' asked Jessie.

''A good friend of mine,'' replied Aimee.

Jessie nodded.

 

''Hmm, another one of the jobs Love Fairies do is bring families back together, so maybe I could find a way to get Tiffany and Jessie on good terms again! What a genius I am!'' thought Aimee as she took another sip of her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. Thank you for all your love and support!


End file.
